


I'll be seeing you

by Kikimay



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bangel drabble, future!fic. <i>After all these years she still sees him</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comment!Ficathon that took place in tiny_white_hats livejournal.

She still sees him. After battles, apocalypses and little changes that makes the world spin around once more.  
  
Sometimes she can even see him in the eyes of her son or in the smile of Dawn’s twins which is almost ridiculous because they aren’t even related by blood. But forever was the point, after all.  
  
He’s beautiful and sad and lonely. Sometimes she just wants to stroke his hair and make him remember about all those sweet moments they shared and make him feel just the tenderness and the peace.  
  
She acts like a mother with him. Like a big sister or a friend. And she loves him very much. Like a child and like a lover.  
  
Because forever was the whole point and it still is - even when she closes the door and says goodbye. “I’ll be seeing you,” she whispers.  
  
And she still does. 


End file.
